Surely You Jest
by Mackie Effing Mad
Summary: Post-Iron Knight. Kirie is an anomaly among the fey. With both Summer and Winter blood, she holds power no one else can. Shunned by other fey, she grew up with only the friendship of Oberon's Jester and at times a certain former Winter prince. That is, untill they left to help Meghan Chase. Thrown together again, Kirie must decide if she is willing to forgive and forget.
1. Calling in a Favor, Stupid Cat?

**Eek, I'm excited. The last chapter of my other IF fic is almost finished, so to celebrate I'm uploading this one earlier than expected. Mostly because I wanna see how it's recieved, and also because I'm bored and have nothing better to do at the moment. So if it gets enough reviews I'll decide if I wanna upload the rest of what I'm working on, otherwise I'll just work on it for fun and not upload any more. **

**Also, I still don't own the Iron fey. What a bummer.**

**Calling in a Favor, Stupid Cat?**

Lightning flashed in the distance, casting a sudden and brief white glow on everything and illuminating the silhouettes of the bent and crooked trees that I was headed towards. Rain had yet to fall, but the ground was already damp from the storm that had come not too far ahead of this one. The wind whipped my tight brown curls about my face where they spilled out from my hood. I kept my head low and ducked into the cluster of trees.

The forest was so thick that the breeze barely touched me once I was inside. My brown leather boots made a quiet squelching sound with every footfall, the pressure of each step squeezing moister out of the earth. Branches hung low in my path, almost as if they wanted to keep me back.

'Go back.' The wind whistled through the limbs. 'Go back.'

If only it were that simple.

I hugged my arms tight to my chest, more in comfort than an effort to warm; the cold couldn't bother me even if I stood stark naked in the arctic. I wished that dumb feline could have chosen a cheerier place to summon me to - but of course where he was concerned I would have no control of the situation whatsoever.

Of course, in the end, it was no one's fault but my own that I was in this particular pickle. I cursed myself inwardly once again for ever thinking it a good idea to travel into that harpy den alone - especially when only armed with a dagger and not my usual whip and double-edged sword. If my pride hadn't gotten in the way as it so often did, I really wouldn't be having this problem to begin with. 'Damn that blasted cat for always knowing when to show up and save the day.'

In my quick moment of anger, I had forgotten to watch where I put my feet - a trait I had possessed throughout my years of life - and a fallen log clipped the tip of my right boot. I lurched forward with a desperate yelp, waving my arms ungracefully to regain my balance. "Fuck!" I barely managed to catch myself on a nearby tree's trunk before my face became intimately acquainted with the dirt.

I was just getting done thanking the Fates that no one had been around to see that when a deep, musical chuckle trickled out from the cover of the trees behind me, making me whirl around quickly and adopt a fighting stance. There were two pairs of eyes I saw peering out at me from the darkness. One pair were a bright green - dancing with amusement like summer leaves in a gentle breeze - and the other a steely grey - cold and hard as metal, revealing no emotion. As I stood there, battle-ready scowl on my face, a brown leather boot stepped out into the clearing. It was followed by the rest of the tall, lean body attached to the green eyes. Brown trousers, a white button-up pushed up at the elbows, sharp and admittedly attractive features, and a shock of silky auburn hair that looked like he had just run fingers through it multiple times - but in a good way.

"Already?" He questioned with a quirk of the lips, "You haven't even taken me to dinner yet." A sigh of relief escaped me and I let my posture relax.

"Damn you, Goodfellow, I was ready to take your eye out if I had to." I huffed and ran fingers through my cloud of curls, effectively pushing my hood back. Puck only snickered, unfazed. "What are you and Mr. High and Mighty doing here, anyhow?" Prince Ash, formerly of Unseelie, stepped up beside Puck. He wore the usual grey v-neck and dark jeans with a long black coat. He fixed me with an icy glare to match his birthright, but I didn't flinch. He had never truly learned to appreciate the moniker.

Puck, being the little shit he was, pressed a palm to his chest and gave me a wide doe-eyed look of pure innocence. "Why, Sunshine, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're disappointed to see us."

My unamused gaze bore holes into him. "Me? Disappointed to see the stuck up prince and irritating jester that are known for wreaking havoc wherever they go? Whatever gave you such an absurd idea? And don't call me that." My eyes left him to scan the clearing warily, searching for a sign of the critter that brought me here. "Where's the little ball of fur, anyway?"

Goodfellow tilted his head to the side and grinned wickedly at me, "So the stuck up prince and irritating...-ly gorgeous jester not good enough for you? You need to have the cat, too?" He tsked and shook his head, making his hair look like dancing flames for a second. "Greedy, greedy, greedy."

"Well, gee, Goodfellow. I just can't get anything past you, can I?" I confirmed sarcastically.

"If you are all quite done," A voice rumbled lazily behind me, tinged with mild annoyance. "I have business with the girl." I turned towards the voice, and as my eyes trailed upward I saw a blob of dark fur perched in the fork of two branches. Yellow slitted eyes peered down at me intensely.

"Hey, Grimalkin." I greeted with a slight nod.

"Hello, Mix-breed." He returned the gesture. "I have come to collect."

When I was born, it was cause for much commotion and gossip within the courts of the Nevernever - or Faeryland, as some call it. Mostly because I was the first of my kind.

I was a mix-breed, something they had never even thought of before. A mix between the courts - both summer and winter. Seelie and Unseelie.

I had the thick dark hair of Unseelie - so brown it appeared black in some lights, and curly as hell. My eyes a warm melted-chocolate-brown, from my Seelie bloodline. Naturally dark skin that tanned easily in sunlight - an undeniably summer trait. Warm like a summer fey, but even so the cold of winter court - where I was born - was unable to disturb me.

Even with all the pros to having mixed blood, there was a reason I was the first and only of my breed. A law had been firmly in place since the beginning of the courts that a Faery of summer and a Faery of winter were not to conspire. It may seem silly or insignificant, but if broken these laws were punishable by banishment - in extreme cases, death was even considered. It was all very Romeo and Juliet-esque. And needless to say, a rule wouldn't be a true rule if there were not those rebellious few who chose to break it.

Every now and again a pair of star-crossed-lovers would find their way to each other and decide - to hell with the law. Every time they believe they can get away with it, and every time there ends up being two less sidhe occupying Faery. The only ones I had ever heard of that were able to come back from exile alive were the Iron Queen - the ruler of the newest court in the Nevernever - and her prince consort. But that was only because they saved all of Faery to do it.

Let's face it, that's a one time deal.

Now, to be completely honest, my parents probably would have lasted much longer in secret. They always took the necessary precautions to see each other. They were always careful. But there was a little infant-sized wrench thrown into their plans.

One particularly steamy night, emotions ran high and my poor mom and pop couldn't help but "conspire" all over the place. Not long afterwords out popped a little bundle of totally effing busted.

After I was born - because lets be serious; my warm skin and suspicious mix of glamour was not so easily swept under the rug - there was a huge debate on what should be done with the family. Queens Titania and Mab had both wanted me out along with my parents - dash the fact that I was a helpless baby - but seeing as I was already out of the womb by the time they had a figured out about my parents' secret rendezvous Oberon politely pointed out that I had not broken any laws. There was a law against love between the courts, not happening to be part of both.

In a last ditch attempt to remove me from the picture completely and permanently, Titania pointed out that I would need a caretaker. She knew full well that no one in Faery would enjoy the company of a mix-breed any more than they would a much more common half-breed.

Oberon, who was an all around fair king, volunteered his jester Robin Goodfellow for the job. He had always been the first pick for babysitting jobs like these, seeing as he didn't give a hoot if you had a quarter of fey blood in your system as long as you were susceptible to his pranks. Titania and Mab, knowing they were defeated this time around, could only grin (well, not so much the grin part) and bear it as they were forced to accept that only two sidhe would be banished. The abomination would have to stay.

And so I lived in the Wyldwood - not legally unwelcome in the courts but not willing to face the scrutiny, either. Puck took care of me; he taught me how to hunt and cook, and how to use my glamour. He made sure I knew how to fight, and even fashioned me a whip made of durable vine (I had learned how to add on extendable thorns with a pulse of glamour).

To be quite honest - I loved life as it was. Despite my blood status, Puck saw me as an equal. He wasn't judgmental like the others. He treated me like everyone else, even giving me a dumb nickname to contrast with my sometimes gloomy attitude. I pretended to hate it, but it only further ingrained the fact that I could trust him into my mind. Sometimes he would even bring along the ice prince to teach me a little about my Unseelie side. He taught me how to mask emotions and lie without lying and eventually brought me to get an Unseelie weapon as well - a double-edged blade that looked like it was made of ice with an ivory handle in the middle big enough to fit both my small hands at one time. It was infused with my glamour and very essence, making it unique to me alone and easier for me to wield. Words written in some runic language were carved into each blade: 'May thy blade serve and protect.'

It was a happy time for me. I had daily spars until I was on equal level with both of them, and then I started taking them both on at one time. Ash and I even got a little closer. I wasn't quite like a second Puck to him, but I found that he did let his guard down some around me. It was as close as Faeries got to each other; it wasn't a human friendship, but it was a sort of camaraderie. I was content.

And then I grew up. Sure Puck would still visit, but he had work to do, too. The time the three of us spent together was fleeting, because fey grew up fast and then stopped altogether. I knew how to handle myself in a fight and in court. I knew how to survive in the direst of situations. I no longer needed a mentor. And when Oberon had a new half-breed daughter it seemed I was losing the closest thing I had to a friend as well.

He would no longer come to see me. I would wait for him, sometimes, but my hope quickly died. I got used to being on my own. When he finally returned the first time with the mortal girl, it was to find her brother. I heard of there adventures from other wild fey. He was shot and fell into comatose for a while. I would visit every once in a while, sitting with the tree he rested within till the moon decided to show. When he came to it was right back to Ash and Meghan Chase - I didn't even see him before he left; he awoke while I was away. They defeated the two iron kings and stopped two wars. The Chase girl became queen of a new breed of fey. I envied them. Even though the iron fey were hated by everyone else, at least they had each other and their great queen.

Who did I have?

Not a damn soul. Figuratively speaking, of course.

He didn't come to see me once. Forgive me if I'm a little bitter with both of them.

I went on with my life and Puck went on with his. I guess some people are just meant to drift apart.

**Whoop, there it is. Tell me what ya think, yea?**


	2. I Didn't ask For a Reunion

**Wow, you guys are awesome, aren't you. Holy shit let's get this road on the show then, I guess I'm uploading the rest as I go. Lucky you, I had some chapters done already. **

**Still don't own the series. I wouldn't hold your breath.**

**I Didn't Ask for a Reunion**

"Yeah, well, I figured." I waved a hand at my feet. "Usually feet don't just move on their own for no reason. "

"That they do not." The cat replied in a dull tone.

"Mind telling me what Shark Boy and Lava Girl are doing here?" I questioned, crossing my arms unhappily. Not that the cat cared much about how I felt, but I thought he should know I was a little peeved. Puck gave an indignant grunt from the dig at his manhood, but stayed otherwise quiet. Ash...well...all I have to say is this: _brick wall_.

"I found them in a rather sticky situation with some nixies," Grim moved to lick a paw and scrub behind his ear as he spoke. "As usual I had to get the two bumbling fools out of trouble that Goodfellow surely got them into in the first place."

"Hey! Why does everyone always just assume it's my fault?" Puck crossed his arms stubbornly.

I tossed him a look over my shoulder. "_Was _it your fault?"

"Well..." He grinned devilishly.

"There's your answer." I returned my attention to the cat. "So what'll it be, Grim? Need me to off someone for you?"

The cat sniffed in disdain, "_Please_," He began snootily, "if that was what I needed there are numerous fey more suitable for the job in my debt."

_Ouch _"Well, then what is it? I was busy." I let my hands come to rest on my hips.

"You should have thought of that before you wandering into a situation that you couldn't possibly have handled on your own, Mix-breed." He eyed me smugly and I silently thought of all the places he could shove his mockery. "Anyway, the reason I brought you here now is simple."

I bristled immediately at that word. Simple. Nothing this cat - scratch that, _any _Faery - asked for was simple. Not even in the farthest stretches of the imagination.

"The suspense is killing me." Goodfellow's obnoxious drawl commented, causing me to shoot a glare at the two sidhe behind me.

"Are you two still here? This is my problem and I'm fully capable of handling it without you."

"Jeez, don't sound so thrilled, Sunshine." Puck teased, and I knew I had made a mistake. Letting the trickster know he was unwanted didn't drive him away, it made him more determined to bug the hell out of you all the way to your destination. He reveled in being completely annoying, that much I remembered - only now it wasn't welcome any longer.

"Our tagging along could only be advantageous." Ash reasoned, the first thing he'd said since arriving. "Why so reluctant to accept our help?"

"Because I've been doing _fine _without it for the past few years." I spat venomously. Puck's guilty cringe and Ash's softened gaze were enough of a victory to me.

"Come or do not, it makes no difference to me. But regardless of what you choose to do, I for one would like to get this over with within the next mortal year." A sarcastic drawl came from the cat, impatience clear in his tone. I gave a apologetic nod and allowed him to go on, knowing that no matter how many guilt inducing digs I got in the two Faery boys would still be coming. "Finally. I do not see what anyone gains from such time consuming banter. To answer your earlier question...have any one of you heard of the Cursed Three?"

Ash's grey eyes widened a fraction and Puck nearly choked. I stared blankly.

"The Cursed Three? Anyone care to elaborate?"

"The Cursed Three are said to be some of the most powerful Tokens existing today." Ash explained with a grim look in his gaze. "They're as close to evil as inanimate objects get. They draw off of hate and fear and grief, seeing as all of its wearers either were killed or did the killing while wearing them. A necklace, ring, and bracelet make up the set."

"Yeah, but they're scattered throughout the Nevernever, and I'm sure they've got some big nasties protecting them. What do _you _want with things like those, cat?" Puck added on, almost glaring at the cat though a grin was still firmly in place.

"It is no business of yours. All you need to know is that I happen to know someone who could make good use of these particular Tokens."

I sighed. This sounded like it would take a while. "Do you have any idea where they are located?"

"That I do not, or I would have told you already. But there is someone who may." Grim went to washing a paw, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. "A Seelie sidhe by the name of Amendiil is throwing a ball for all summer fey who wish to attend. One of the partygoers that will most certainly be there goes by the name of Thero. He makes it his job to know where many coveted artifacts are, both in the mortal world and in Faery. There would be no better place to start your search."

"A party? Oh joy," I groaned. "Fine. I'll start there. Is there anything else I should know?"

"I have given you everything you need." The cat made to stand, tail bobbing back and forth. "_Do _be quick about it. I do not wish to be waiting for a decade." And with those as his parting words, the creature vanished like smoke.

"_And the award for most dramatic exit goes to_...!" Puck adopted an exaggerated announcer voice. I flinched and swung at him but he dodged too quickly.

"Shut up, you doofus." I hissed before starting to walk away. "If you two asses are coming all I have to say is this: keep up and stay out of my way."

I heard Puck snicker behind me and Ash give an amused _hmph _before two sets of footsteps trailed behind me. I felt my shoulders droop a bit as the last flame of hope flickered and died out; they were really coming. This would be a long trip.

**So tell me what you thought about it, hm? And nw...I shall reply to reviews below~**

**guest - Yeah, I felt like doing something rather angsty. It'll have its happy moments, don't worry :)**

**Like a Ninja - Yay for you~! :D**

**Why yes please do go on xD.**

**Thanks so much, I'm glad it inspires you :D. Happy face. Aw Puck is a little shit, that's why I love him so much xD. Mah bby TuT. It's his fault, he makes himself an easy target~xD **

**The endings supposed to be sad :) I'm evil like that. Let the angst begin. Maybe if I'm feeling generous she'll be happy for a few minutes. **

**Yay a follow :D.**

**Ew Happiness. JK maybe later, tho. X) thanks for reading.**

**koryandrs - Yeah, I'm practicing angst. Thanks for reading!**

**She-Wolf971 - Thank you much, dear~! You're too kind, really TuT. :D much love. **


	3. And so it Begins, Torturous Journey

**And on to the third one. I just finished this one, too. Figured I'd update before I forget. **

**And so it Begins, Torturous Journey**

Before I started any kind of adventure, I needed to retrieve my weapons - which I had been forced to leave back at an old friend's home in the Wyldwood when Grim had summoned me. I felt strangely naked without them, and to be honest I was always a little more guarded without them.

So when a certain fey boy decided it would be a good idea jump out in front of me from the bushes...let's just say it didn't end well for Robin Goodfellow.

Ash couldn't quite hide the smirk that twitched at his lips while we stood watching an injured redhead rub at his aching nose. "I can see you still remember what I taught you."

I glared at Puck, massaging my knuckles tenderly. "It's never wise to forget how to deal with Goodfellow. After all, you can never tell when he'll show up uninvited. Best always be prepared."

"Loosen up, Sunshine." Puck groaned. He sounded like an injured puppy.

"Not when you're around, I won't." I replied simply and continued walking. Ash followed soon after, matching my stride effortlessly with his long legs.

"So where are we headed first? The party begins not long from now." He inquired.

"Don't worry, we'll make it in time. I left my things back at an old friend of mine's and we need to pick them up. Not to mention we don't even have clothes for an event like this. She can help us."

"And along with the debt you'll owe to this 'Thero' guy for any information he gives us, we'll probably have to pay for party clothes, too." Puck caught up to us easily, seemingly forgiving me for his nose. He kept pace with us, leaving me in the middle of the two.

At this, I scoffed. Did he really think I would be that careless. If I acted like he thought I did I'd owe half of Faery life debts. "You think I'm stupid or something?" I asked, "Avaril owes me, and she knows plenty of fey and human owners of shops that can help us. She'll take care of everything."

"Ooh, touchy." He snickered and raised his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay, I'll never question your extensive influence again." I rolled my eyes and he reached over to mess up my hair with a big hand. A wave of nostalgia hit me like a truck and I shook it off quickly. "So I see you've been busy replacing us. What other connections do you have up your sleeve, Sunshine?"

"None of your damn business, Goodfellow." I shoved his hand away, "So for your safety you should assume I have the power to hire someone to get rid of you completely and inconspicuously, and treat me accordingly."

"Aw, what fun would that be?"

"For me? Loads."

"That stung, Sunshine."

"Have Ash piss on it for you."

"No!" The former winter prince sounded disgusted and slightly appalled. His eyes darted back and forth between us a few times before realization hit him and he saw that I wasn't actually being literal. He gave an awkward cough and stared ahead. "Is that where we're headed, then?" He nodded towards something and I searched for what he was talking about. Instantly I recognized a quaint looking log cabin slightly hidden by the eternal twilight and hanging leaves of the Wyldwood. It was a bit off the beaten path we walked presently.

"That's it." A smile spread across my face as I sped up and quickly left them behind. I didn't bother knocking on the door when I came to it; I was on too good of terms with the owner of this place to need such a practice.

The other two came up on each side of me, and we entered together. Warmth washed over me like a breeze and I breathed in the faint scent of pine.

Puck blew out a low whistle, "Yikes, place is huge." He marveled quietly. Ash gave a silent nod as he took in the whole home in silent awe. I didn't blame them for being so shocked - it only looked small on the outside. Once you stepped through the door, you could see just how massive and extravagant everything was.

Indoors, the cabin was built like a mansion. The walls were dark wood, built like logs stacked on top of each other and smooth like the skin of an infant. The ceiling soared above us, slanting to one side like a lopsided triangle. The floor was a polished cherry hardwood. From the door where we stood, a long Persian rug lined a walkway to a door at the other end of the house - which led to the large kitchen. On the left side of said rug, doors lined the wall - not all of them guest rooms. And to the left of the foyer was a living room. A red leather couch with a bear hide tossed neatly over it and two matching armchairs surrounded a blazing fire in the fireplace. A large window was covered by long satin curtains the color of blood with striking gold trim. Tapestries hung on the walls, depicting dancing fairies in fairy circles and beautiful views of the summer kingdom.

A golden stag's head was mounted on the side of a grand staircase which led into a hallway lined with even more doors. From countless travels I knew that many of them were trods to mortal and Faery-owned shops and salons, hotels and restaurants.

As our eyes wandered the large room - mine looking for my precious weapons - a soothing voice spoke from the direction of the kitchen. "Hello, Kirie." The faint noise of claws tapping on wood flooring that I hadn't noticed before came to an abrupt stop. I turned towards it to find an elegant looking wolf with reddish-brown fur staring at us all with bright blue eyes. A tuft of extra fur hung between her eyes as she watched us. Ash and Puck looked a bit confused.

"Minerva!" I exclaimed with surprise. "I had no idea you were here!"

The wolf nodded once, solemn as ever. "Yes, I only just arrived. I found a particularly irked Avaril ranting about ungrateful guests leaving without even saying goodbye."

I grimaced at the thought. I should've expected as much - Ava had always had a short temper. "Yeah, well she can blame a certain kitty cat for that. You have any clue where she is?"

"On her way."

"Oh fantastic."

"KIRIE!" I flinched noticeably at the shrill screech that was my name, along with everyone else in the room. Heavy, stomping steps could be heard from the second floor, alerting her approach.

"Ooh, you're in trouble~." The ginger beside me singsonged quietly. I elbowed him in the gut. "Oi!"

Avaril appeared at the top of the staircase, scowl firmly in place on her young face. Beside me, the two fey boys seemed to relax. Knowing them, they were expecting some huge troll that could crumble mountains with a single glare. In reality, Ava looked more like a fourteen-year-old beauty queen than a monster.

The girl looked delicate as a flower with a her soft face, sky blue eyes, and wave of white hair that looked like a pastel purple river to her hips. From years of knowing her, I had learned that her appearance was mainly to trick her opponents into underestimating her - and doing that was a horrible idea. "Where the hell have you been? You left your things all over and I was the one who had to clean up the mess!"

"Hey Ava," I gave a sheepish smile. As she descended towards us, not stopping until she was only about a foot away from me. "About that."

She kept glaring, unrelenting in her tirade, "And then you have the nerve to bring both the summer fool and winter prince back with you!"

I sighed in defeat. "Well that wasn't my choice." I launched into a run-down of what had happened since I had disappeared on her, from Grimalkin's favor, to Puck and Ash inviting themselves along, and finally to how I was completely free of blame.

Minerva, who had at some point in my story padded up to our group, looked somewhat amused. "It's not quite so surprising that the cat is at the center of this."

Avaril shook her head. "It's just like you to get yourself into a deal with a cait sith." I made an indignant noise at that, and she gave me a teasing grin. "So you need help, I understand that. You need clothes for the party. And I suppose you'll need your weapons back. But before any of that goes down, you all should rest. The ball isn't until tomorrow night, and getting you gussied up won't take too long. Stay the night here."

I smiled and looked at the guys, who did look a little tired. I remembered Grim saying something about a brawl with some nixies and decided that Avaril made a good point. "Sounds good. We'll rest up here then."

As if on cue, Puck gave a huge yawn and stretched his arms above his head. "Great, I could use a nap. What about you, Ice-Boy?"

Ash shot him a half-hearted glare. "I wouldn't be so exhausted had you not goaded the nixies, Goodfellow."

"Oh don't act like you didn't have fun."

"Well then it's settled. Let me show you guys to some rooms." Avaril motioned for us to follow as she turned back to the stairs. We followed her up the winding steps and into the long hallway, where small balls of Faery fire bobbed in midair. We must've passed twenty doors on our way to the bedrooms. Once Puck and Ash settled into their rooms across the hall from my usual one, I said goodnight to Avaril and let Minerva follow me inside.

The wolf almost immediately settled at the foot of the bed and closed her eyes. I smiled before shedding my hoodie, shoes, and pants and sliding under the soft maroon comforter in only a tank top and boy-shorts.

"'Night, Minerva." I yawned as I curled into a ball.

"Goodnight, Kirie." She replied, sounding content. My eyes fluttered shut and darkness claimed me quickly.

**And there it was. Hopefully you'll like it enough. **

**She-Wolf971 - Haha, that was fun to write. Yeah, asses was a little more generic, but oh well ^_^. And this is after Iron Knight - three courts, Ash has his brand spankin' new soul, the works. But its before Ethan's arc, so no forgotten x.x**

**koryandrs - Yeah, I thought so, too. Hopefully this is long enough for you. ^_^**


	4. Ever had those Sleepless Nights?

**Whew, ready for chapter 4. Warning, it's extremely short, because it isn't really for anything other than clarifying relationships between Kirie and a certain other fey. It's a filler because I don't wanna keep you guys waiting too long while I try to figure out chapter 5. So yeah, enjoy. (Also please forgive any spelling I miss, I'm not using word so there isn't any spell check) **

**Ever had those Sleepless Nights?**

When my eyes first fluttered, attempting valiantly to stay open but failing regardless, I felt the vague sense that I was floating. My limbs felt weightless, and I twitched my fingers just to make sure that they were still there. I sighed and worked to peel my eyelids open permanently, or at least for more than a few seconds. I pushed myself off the comfortably warm sheets, still lingering in a dream-like state. My mind felt fuzzy at the edges as if I had _already _attended the party. I blinked continuosly to dissipate the haze that hung in front of my orbs.

When I was in semi-functioning condition, I slid completely out of bed. Minerva was mostly undisturbed by my movement, only shifting a bit in her slumber as I shuffled sleepily to the window. The sky - or what I could see of it through the cover of leaves - was still dark. The sun had not yet deigned to show itself, and even though I knew I should be resting up for the journey ahead I felt a sudden bout of restlessness overcome me.

So I decided to wander a bit. My feet carried me swiftly over the familiar floors as I skulked through the halls - doing my best not to wake anyone. I found myself in front of the still-burning fire in the living room. I dropped heavily to the floor, adopting a cross-legged position as I stared absently into the flames - not really seeing them.

All at once the weight of everything that had happened that day pressed down on me. With events moving so fast - the cat calling in a favor, the rushed and unwelcome reunion with my past mentors, returning to Avaril's home - at least I hadn't been made to process any of it. But now, awake in the weaning hours of the night and alone with my thoughts, I had nowhere to run.

I drew my legs up to my chest and buried my face in them. "This sucks," I muttered, voice wavering pathetically. My eyes stung, but I refused to let anything pass. "Damn that stupid cat. This is all his fault."

"Tell me how you _really _feel." The sudden voice made me jump out of my skin. I turned to glare at a certain redhead, trying not to look like my heart was ready to jump out of my chest from the scare.

"When the hell did you get here, little red asshole?" I grunted, earning a satisfied grin from the trickster.

"I'll have you know, miss, that I was here first." He taunted childishly. "I was trying to figure out if you knew and were just ignoring me. When you started talking I thought it was directed at me. Sorry for trying to make friendly conversation."

I rolled my eyes and frowned. "If I would have noticed you then I wouldn't be here right now, you can count on that." I just couldn't catch a break. Here he was, the number one cause of my anxiety, smirking like the asshat he was. I didn't understand how he could just sit there and crack jokes like nothing was wrong between us.

Scratch that, I knew _exactly _how. He was Robin freaking Goodfellow, that's how. If anyone could dodge the issue it was him. I made to stand up, "Whatever. I'm not ready to deal with this right now."

"Aw, leaving so soon, Sunshine? Don't wanna spend time with your ol' pal Puck?" I swiveled to face him and fixed him with a flaming glare.

"Are you _honestly _asking me that question, right now? Please tell me you're not serious. What the _hell _do you think, Robin?" I hissed dangerously, feeling the temperature drop a few degrees. Enough for me to be able to see his breaths coming out in even, calm puffs. "After a freaking _decade_ without seeing you or Ash, you two think you can waltz right back into my life and act like you never left? Do you really think everything's the same?"

For a split second, a look I couldn't Identify passed over the ginger's face. It was serious, and uncharacteristically solemn. It stayed for a fraction of a second and then was gone, replaced with a tiny smile and only slightly lingering in his emerald eyes. His smile was not a smirk or a leer - not even a grin. It was more like he was remembering something fondly. "Careful, your Unseelie's showing."

I let out a low growl and clenched my fist. Frost crawled lightly over the leather of the couch, and I saw him shiver. With a single calming exhale, I attempted to relax. "You never take anything seriously. It's what makes you so impossible to be around." With that I turned and started towards the stairs. I was ready to flee the scene, but he got another word in before I left.

His voice was quiet when he spoke, somewhere between a murmur and a whisper. It was low, so much so that I wondered if I had imagined it. I could hear a smile in his voice as he tried to cover pain with false cheer. I only caught it because I had known him so long. "There was a time when that was something you liked about me, Sunshine." A traitorous pang of longing shot through me, and a silent gasp escaped me. My feet stalled for a second or two as memories flashed. Forcing my face to harden, I retreated into my Unseelie shell and shut any emotions out, beginning to walk again.

If I was lucky, I would still have time to sleep before we left.

**And cut scene. How was it? Alright, I hope. Sorry for the wait. School's a bitch. **

**She-Wolf971 - Aw thankies :D. Avaril's just...very animated. And doesn't like rudeness. Kinda scary. And yes Ash and his morbid-ish-ness what would we do without it xD. Thanks for reviewing, hon.**

**Like a Ninja - AW I'm so happy :,). I'm glad Puck's contributing for once. He isn't very helpful when I wanna write him -.-. So of course I have to poke fun if he's gonna make things difficult for me xD. Haha, that's how Ava's supposed to be, glad I portrayed that well. She's very passionate x.x. Here's your update xD. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Queenie- Hey it's you ;D. Always great to hear from you, queenie. Let me address these holes. **

**1. I hope I didn't say anything about Ariella, because I wasn't supposed to. Mostly because I didn't feel the need to address it, the timeline being so vague. Like how I said after a while Puck stopped staying with her and cut it down to just visits? You could assume Kirie was born before Ash met Ariella - so when he and Puck were only a duo. Then Kirie grows up, and Puck doesn't have to keep a constant eye on her because she's not a child. We can assume that this was around the time Ari came into the picture. When they weren't around they were hanging with Ari. You could even go as far as to assume Kirie was friends with Ari as well, but not very good friends seeing as she was never (I hope) mentioned. **

**2. As for this, I'm not sure I remember what you're referring to, I'll look into it. Clarify if you could :D. **

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing :DD. D'aw you flatter me to much. Let me know if I'm still inaccurate with those plotholes, would you? :)**

**Guest - thanks, love! I appriciate the support :D.**

**Guest5 -I was kidding, dear, don't be scared xD. She'll be relatively happy as the story progresses. **

**Blue Pudding -Yay, thanks so much. :D looking forward to the party.**


End file.
